


Mornings

by Sinnysinsinned



Category: OC's - Fandom
Genre: Other, Theyre mornin gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnysinsinned/pseuds/Sinnysinsinned





	Mornings

"Sin?"  
  
The ghost didn't answer, they kept looking out the window, mug of coffee in their hands, they sat on the kitchen booth, elbows resting on them.  
  
"Sin."  
  
Kuga said, louder this time. Sin's eyes looked droopy and tired, their eyebags looked bigger and darker this morning. Kuga sighed and walked up to them placing a hand in their left shoulder. They flinched and whipped their head to Kuga's direction, tensing noticibly, their white eyes big. After coming to the realization that the one there was their boyfriend they took a deep breath and became less tense.  
  
"Oh god, Kuga!"  
  
They laughed lightly and grasped their chest.  
  
"You scared me! How long have you been there? I didn't heard you."  
  
They looked down on the coffee again.  
  
"A few minutes... You were spacing out again."  
  
Sin made a small "oh" noise as they swirled the coffee on the mug, it went cold long ago it seems, it was still intact.  
  
"Good coffee wasted."  
  
Kuga placed his other hand on Sin's right shoulder. Sin moved their head back to look at him, resting their head on his stomach.  
  
"Mornin'."  
  
They closed their eyes as they muttered, Kuga smiled and bent down pressing his lips to their forehead.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
He said after pulling away and standing straight once again.  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
Sin hummed and stood up, leaving the mug of coffee on the booth, they brushed off Kuga's hands off their shoulders gently.  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
They turned around and pecked his lips.  
  
"Do you want me to make breakfast?"  
  
Kuga wrapped his hands on Sin's waist and pecked them back.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sin nodded and smiled gently. They unwrapped themselves from Kuga and walked to the small cupboard.  
  
"Do you want pancakes?"  
  
Kuga hummed and sat on the stool Sin was using before.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Mornings were always nice with them, they talked to eachother on the things they were gonna do during their day, told eachother where they were gonna go if there was a place, Sin would mostly drink coffee and Kuga would eat something.  
The day always looked bright when they took these little moments. Enjoying eachother's company, having small talk or just eating in silence.  
  
Mornings were always nice to them. Small little moments that they truly appreciate.


End file.
